5 years later
by sammie-jayne
Summary: It is of Monica and chandler mostly and 5 years after the show ended all of the main 6 are in the story at some point though
1. Getting Ready

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Chapter 1 Getting Ready.

In Chandler and Monica's house in Westchester, Monica, Chandler, Erica, Jack are there. Monica is cooking in the kitchen, Jack and Erica are coloring on paper and Chandler has just walked into the room and is trying to try some of the food Monica is cooking.

Erica: Mom where is my purple t-shirt that i wore last week

Monica: I threw it away because it had a hole in the bottom, and we can't have you going out looking all messy and having holes in your clothes now can we?

(Monica slaps Chandlers hand away from the food whilst stirring it)

Chandler: ouch

Erica: Well anyway that was my favorite piece of clothing, THANKS A LOT MOM!

Jack: Baby's crying because a stupid t-shirt got thrown away that was like 3 years old.

Chandler: Jack stop winding up your sister up. Erica me and your mom are going out shopping next Saturday so we will get you lots of new clothes then and some for Jack too. Is that okay sweetie?

Erica: I suppose so but I bet it wouldn't be the same as my other one.

Monica: Now go and get dressed in your nice clothes that I left out for you please.

Jack and Erica: Awwwwwww but why it's not a special time at the moment for any of us.

Chandler: because your mother said so and your grandpa Jack and Grandma Judy are coming over for Lunch, Now go and get changed please!

Erica: okay daddy but just for you.

(Erica walks off upstairs to get changed)

Jack: Do I have to wear those smart clothes they are so uncomfortable and I don't like them?

Monica: I know that they might be uncomfortable Jack but we have to impress your Granparents now be a good boy and go and get changed.

Jack: Fine

(Jack goes upstairs to change into his smart clothes)

Chandler: Why do you even want them too dress smartly you never usually do when your parents come to visit?

Monica: Its just that I would like them to look their best for their grandparents when they come to see the twins is that not ok with you?

Chandler: Is this your little competition going on with Ross still going on from like 2 years ago?

Monica: No of course not I lost fair and square I am just trying to make an effort with my two babies making them look good.

Chandler: okay, Speaking of babies when are we going to tell everyone about our little miracle then? (says and walks behind her and rests his hands on Monica's flat stomach)

Monica: well that's why I invited them over so that we can tell them, then later on we will tell the twins and the gang. Is that okay with you?

Erica (shouts from top of the stairs): MOM CAN YOU COME AND BRUSH MY HAIR PLEASE?

Monica: Yes I will be up in a minute i am talking to your Father right now.

Erica (still shouting from top of stairs): OKAY THEN IT WILL JUST HAVE TO BE ALL MESSY WHEN GRANPA AND GRANDMA COME OVER.

Monica: I will be up in a minute sweetie!

Chandler: Yes that sounds great, I better get dressed and I'm Guessing that you have laid out my clothes like you did with Jack and Erica's!

Monica: Well of course I did I can't have you picking out what you are wearing I will NOT let you wear that Knicks sweatshirt and pants again. I should go and help Erica with her hair, but i should make sure the food is ok first.

Chandler: I will tell Erica you will be on your way up in a few minutes then.

Monica: Yes please thanks hun!

Chandler: No problem babe

(Chandler Winks at and Kisses Monica on The cheek then goes upstairs)

Erica (from upstairs): MOM HURRY UP OTHERWISE MY HAIR IS NOT GOING TO BE DONE IN-TIME.

Monica (Turning the heat right down on the cooker and making her way upstairs): I'm coming honey go back into your bedroom i will be there in a second.

Erica: okay!

(Monica goes upstairs just as the phone starts to ring)

Chandler: Mon get the phone I'm getting dressed.

Monica: I can't I'm about to help Erica with her hair, Jack can you get the phone please.

Jack (Running to get the phone): I got it mom, Hello

Rachel(On the other end of the phone): Hi Jack, Is your mom there please

Jack: Yes but she is busy brushing Erica's hair and Dad is getting dressed sorry.

Chandler (Coming into the living room): Its ok buddy I can talk to whoever it is I'm dressed and ready.

(Jack hands over the phone to chandler)

Rachel (on Phone): Hello Chandler, How are you?

Chandler: Hey Rach I'm great thanks but really busy this morning so can you make this conversation quick please?

Rachel (On Phone): oh, sure would you be able to look after Emma and Ross junior Saturday night please? Me and Ross are going out.

Chandler: Yeah just tell Monica the time when you see her and we will pick them up and they can stay at ours the night. I got to go now see you Saturday bye.

Rachel (On phone): ok see you then thanks again bye bye.

(They both hang up the phone, Monica walks into the room)

Monica: Who was on the phone hunny?

Chandler: Rachel she wants us to babysit on Saturday and i said we would and the kids can stay here to play with the twins.

Monica: ok then I finally finished Erica's hair, now i got to get myself ready and I see that you are wearing the shoes i put out for you to.

Chandler: Of course I want to wear what you want me to wear because your my wife and I love you!

Monica: aww I love you too (Kisses Chandler, Erica walks into the room Monica and Chandler stop kissing)

Erica: EWWWWWWWWWWWW get a room, and thanks for doing my hair mom but it fell out.

Monica (looks at Erica's hair) what you did to it because it can't fall out that quickly, come on I will quickly try and put it up into a ponytail before I get ready.

(Monica goes upstairs into her and Chandler's room and Erica follows insisting that Monica doesn't have to do her hair and that she can do it herself)

Moncia: Well if you want to Erica you can I just thought that you wanted help because you asked me to do it earlier.

Erica: I am going to try and do it myself but thanks for the offer mom.

Jack: Mom they are here I just saw them pull up into the driveway, Do you want me to answer to door and stall them until you are ready.

Monica: No that's fine Jack we are all ready now, You and Erica can color or watch some T.V in your playroom.

Erica: I have finished my hair mommy; can I go and play please?

Monica: Of course you can.

(There is a knock at the door, Monica and Chandler go to answer the door.)

Chapter 2 Lunch with the parents.

Monica's Parents are at hers and Chandlers for Lunch, do things go as planned.


	2. Lunch with the parents

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Chapter 2 Lunch with the parents.

(There is a knock at the door, Monica and Chandler go to answer the door.)

Monica: Hello Mom and dad.

Chandler: Hi Mr and Mrs Geller.

Jack: You know like we have told you like a million times before you can call us mom and dad!

Judy: Yes you can, How are you too then?

Monica: we are all great thanks mom, how are you?

Judy: I'm fine thanks dear.

Chanlder: I'm being so rude why don't you take off your coats and I will put them up for you.

Jack: Thank you Chandler.

(Jack and Judy take off their coats who hand them to chandler and he hangs them up on the coat rack, Monica goes into the kitchen to check on Lunch, Chandler, Jack and Judy go into the livingroom, Jack and Erica see their Grandparents walk by the room that they are in and they decide to go and greet them)

Erica and Jack: Grandma and grandpa.

Jack: Hello kids, are you alright?

: No grandpa I'm...

Erica: half left (giggling as she says it)

:Heyyyyy I was just about to say that you word stealer!

Erica: No I'm not just because I said it first and I'm better than you.

:Your not better than me you stupid, little, idiot.

Chandler: Okay thats enough Jack please appolagise to your sister now.

(Jack sits in silence with his arms crossed)

Erica: Yeah Jack appolagise to me and I'm not little because if I am then you are too I'm only like 2 minutes younger than you so there. Oh and I'm not stupid and an idiot thats you just because I'm prettier and kinder and cooler than you.

Jack:Now please liaten to your dad and stop arguing and yes Erica Jack is not prettier than you becasue he is a boy so he is handsome and you are both not stupid or idiots okay?

Judy: also you are both not little you are 5 and now you are in school so you are a big girl and boy. Erica you and Jack are both kind and cool so stop arguing it makes me and Grandpa sad when we see our favourite grandchildren aruging.

Chandler(Whispers to Jack and Judy) Thanks guys. Now Jack and Erica are you both going to sppolagise to each other and give each other nice sisterly/brotherly hug.

Erica/Jack: Of course I will daddy/ Yes dad. I'm sorry (The Twins Hug each other, Monica walks in the room as the twins move away from each other and start to watch the tv)

Monica: Awww that was sweet!

Jack:Wouldn't have siad that if you were here 2 minutes ago.

Monica: What! why?

Chandler: They had a little argument, I will tell you about it later okay

Monica: okay honey, Can you please come and Help me serve the Lunch up please Chandler?

Chandler: Yes of course I will.

Judy: I will help if you want some help Monica!

Jack: No just let Chandler help out if he wants.

Monica: I would like Chandler to help me because he knows the system and besides you are a guest so sit down and relax ok mom.

Judy(sits down): okay dear but if you need anything call me okay?

Monica: I will if i need some extra help.

(Monica and Chandler leave the room, Later on about 3/4 of the way through Lunch. Everyone is sitting at the dinner table)

Erica: yummy, that was really nice mommy.

Jack: yes it was.

Monica: aww thanks, What do you want?

Erica: well we really want to watch our tv show so please can we?

Jack: yes mom please please?

Erica and Jack: please please please mommy and daddy please?

(Monica and Chandler look at each other and nod their heads)

Monica: Of course you can watch your tv show.

Erica and Jack: Yay thanks mommy and daddy!

Chandler: Just don't start arguing or fighting coz' me and your mom will be listening out to see if you are being good or not.

Erica: We won't right Jack!

Jack: No we won't promise.

(Jack and Erica get down from the table and go onto the living room to watch their tv show)

Jack:Thats strange how you would both agree on that.

Judy: yes it is, why did you let them go and watch it and leave the table you never usually do?

Monica: Well they really love watching that tv show and never miss it so we let them watch it.

Judy: okay if thats all you let them go for just that.

Chandler:Well actually we have some news that we wanted to share with you today and we think now is the right time to tell you about it.

Jack: okay then we are listening. What is your news?

Monica/Chandler:I'm pregnant/Mon's pregnant.

(Jack and Judy look shocked and happy at the same time, Monica and chandler have massive smiles on their faces.)

Judy:Well thats great sweetie.

Monica:Thanks mom

Jack:See I told you that you could do it sailor!

(Later that night Jack and Judy are at the door saying goodbye to monica and Chandler)

Monica: So I will see you on the 14th when I drop the twins off.

Judy: yes dear we will see you then.

Jack:congratulations again sweetie and I will see you soon okay?

Monica: okay daddy and mom see you then.

Chandler: See you soon and drive carefully bye.

Jack and Judy: bye see you soon.

(Monica shuts the door after her parents have drove off)

Chandler: Well that went a lot better than I expected it to go.

Monica: I know it really did. Next we need to tell the gang.

Chandler: yes we will honey on saturday when we are all together. Can you wait that long?

Monica: Of course I can, Now lets go to bed.

Next chapter 3:Telling the gang

Monica and chandler tell everone about the pregnancy, How do they all react?


	3. Telling the Gang

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Chapter 3 Telling the gang.

(Everyone is at central perk except from Monica and Chandler who are on their way there, They are all drinking coffee and talking)

Ross:So do any of you know what Monica and Chandlers new is? my parents know but said they won't tell me and its up to them to tell me.

Rachel: I have no idea maybe they are moving again or something.

Phoebe(Pointing at Rachel): I bet you 20 buck that she's pregnant.

Rachel:Well I take that bet because thats ridiclous coz' Mon and Chandler can't have children the doctor said that they can't.

Joey:yum this cake is nice!

Emma: Awww can I try a small piece uncle Joey please?

Joey: NO JOEY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!

Emma(nearly crying because Joey shouted at her): okay then sorry I asked.

Ross:Its ok Emma I will buy you one sweetie. (Gets up and walks towards the counter giving Joey the Evils, then takes the cake over to emma)

Emma:Thanks daddy. (sticks tounge out at Joey)

Phoebe:where are they, they should be here by now its 12.01 they were gonna be here at 12.00 and you know Monica never even a second late usually.

Ross: Relax Phoebe they are probibly just stuck in traffic!

Phoebe:okay your right thats all it is they are stuck in traffic.

(Just then Monica and Chandler come into the coffee house without Jack and Erica, Everyone gets up and hugs them then they all sit down)

Monica/Chandler: Hey!/Hi guys!

Phoebe:Oh thank god we thought that you wasn't coming.

chandler: Nope we just got stuck in some traffic.

Rachel: Actually it was only Phoebe that didn't think you were coming but there you go.

Monica: Well it's nice to know someone was worried about us I mean we were like 2 minutes late thats a record for me.

Emma:Auntie Monica where are Jack and Erica?

Monica:They are at their grandma and grampa's for tonight and tomorrow night sweetie, I'm sorry did you want to see them?

Emma:Yeah I wanted to play with them. I have this new game but it doesn't matter now.

Monica:oh I'm sorry Emma I have made you upset now haven't I?

Phoebe: No I think that was when Joey shouted at her that it was his cake and she wasn't allowed any of it to even try.

Chandler:Dude that's so not cool or nice. Your evil Emma is only like 6 and you shouted at her you meanie!

Joey: Well Joey doesn't share food okay?

Chandler:alright then but you still didn't need to shout at her I mean thats just nasty.

Rachel:Okay before this turns into anything more, Why don't you and Mon tell all of us your news!

Monica: Oh yeah, (Looking and speaking to Chandler) well do you want to tell them or should I?

Chandler: You can sweetie. (Looking into Monica's eyes seeing that she wants to tell them)

Ross:Well don't keep us in suspence then tell us.

Monica: Ok this is great news for both of us it may include all of you..

Joey: For god sakes just tell us Monica instead of keep doing prosponing it.

Phoebe:Prosponing joey?

Joey: Word of the day toilet paper. Now tell us Mon we all want to know.

Monica: okay as I was saying before.. I'M PREGNANT

(Her and Chandler look at everyones reactions, They all just stare at her and even Emma looks up from what she was doing and they all hugged them and congratulated Monica and Chandler including Emma)

Rachel: aww thats great you guys I bet you can't wait.

Monica: I can't really can't

Chandler: Neither can I

Ross:I'm gonna be an uncle again!

Joey:Me too but this baby will like me better than you.

Ross: No it won't you won't even be related to it by blood like I will be so HA.

Phoebe:20 Bucks please Rachel!

Rachel: Damn it (takes out $20 and gives it to Phoebe)

Chandler: Did you guys bet on what our big news would be.

Joey: Yes they did!

Phoebe: Rach thought you were moving back to the city and I said that you are pregnant so I win

Monica: Oh ok then.

(Later on in the Evening, Monica and Chandler are at home alone with no children and relaxing in the bath together)

Monica:This is nice isn't it..

Chabdler:yes it is so relaxing, Do you wanna go to bed after we have finished our bath

Monica:Ummm Yeah why not there's no kids around so we can do what ever we want when we want. Until the 16th and the twins come back.

Chandler:Hmmmm I love the sound of that (Turns around and kisses Monica Passionatly)

Monica: I think that it is time for bed now you ready? Coz' I know I am!

Chandler: Yeah I'm ready lets go to bed and when the twins come back we will tell them about the baby yes?

Monica: yes of course sweetie.

(They go into their bedroom and sleep)

Next Chapter 4: The first scan

Find out if everything is going okay with Monica and Chandlers baby.


	4. The first scan

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Next Chapter 4: The first scan!

(Monica and Chandler were in their house in westchester talking about what they are going to do today and eating breakfast)

Chandler:What do you want to do today then honey?

Monica:We have that doctors appointment, then we could go into the city and go shopping for the baby later on.

Chandler:That sounds great sweetie, Maybe we can buy a picture frame so we can put our first picture of our baby inside it.

Monica:Awww thats so sweet I think thats a great idea honey, I'm going to phone Rachel after we get home and tell her how everything went and she will tell Pheebs or should I tell Pheebs?

Chandler:Just Phone Rachel and if she wants let her pass on the message to Phoebe okay?

Monica: okay, We better be getting dressed and ready soon our appointment is at 10:00am and it is already 8:00am if we don't get a move on we will be late. Now go get dressed okay?

Chandler: Yes dear and you know we have like 2 hours until we need to be there.

(The phone rings Chandler goes to answer it)

Chandler: Hello, Bing residents!

Ross(On phone): Hi dude, Does Monica make you say that?

Chandler:Yes, So whats up?

Ross: Are you and Monica goning to be in the city later? We are all going to Central Perk and we would love for you to come and tell us what happened at the doctors appointmet.

Chandler:Yeah we will be in the city but after the appointment we will be going shopping for things for the baby, but Mon will ring Rachel later so we can always talk to each other then dude.

Ross:Okat then but aren't you going to use the things you had when Jack and Erica were babies?

Chandler:No Monica wants all new stuff that is just our baby's and I want that too.

Ross: Oh okay then! Oh I gotta go My wife is calling me back to the bed I'll talk to you later then.

Chandler: Okay have fun bye Ross.

(They both hang up their phones)

Monica: I'm guessing that was Ross!

Chandler:Your guess it correct he wanted to know if we would meet them all at Central Perk later, but i said No because we are going to our doctors appointment and then going shopping for the baby and you will Ring Rachel later and tell her how everything went right?

Monica: Well of course I will ring her later duh, anyway we need to go and get dressed and ready for the doctors

Chandler: Thats a good idea honey lets go!

(They go upstairs to get dressed, Next they are waiting in the doctors office for Doctor Long at 10.00am)

Monica: God how long have we been waiting in here its like ages.

Chandler:Honey calm yourself down the doctor will be in here in a minute okay!

Monica: I know I'm just so nervus that something is wrong!

Chandler: Don't worry everything will be fine I'm sure they are just checking the results okay?

(Doctor Long walks into the room and introduces herself to Chandler)

: Hello Monica this must be your husband!

Monica:Yes this is Chandler!

Chandler: Hi, Chandler Bing!

: Okay well everything in your test results seem normal and fine Monica, Of course you will have to come back to the doctors a little bit more often than another pregnant woman because of your fertility issues but I'm sure that will be okay with you won't it?

Chandler: Well actually we have a lot of things planned lately with our friends.

Monica:CHANDLER shut up! Yes doctor Long I'm sure that we will be able find some time to come over here more often than anyone else.

(Monica pulls something out of her bag and hands it to doctor Long)

Monica:Its from Rachel it is a recent photo of Emma and Ross Jr she wanted me to give it to you to put it onto your wall.

: Awww so sweet of her tell Rachel I say thank you for it, Now shall we see what your baby is doing?

Monica: Yes please!

Chandler: Finally!

(Doctor Long pulls the machine up to the bed where Monica is on and shows them the black and white picture of their baby)

: I will give you two a minute. (Walks out of the room)

Monica: Wow thats amazing.

Chandler: It really is. (They kiss)

(The screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Telling the Twins

Chandler and Monica tell the twins about the baby and what do they think of it.


	5. Telling the twins

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Chapter: Telling the Twins

_This is about a month after Monica and Chandler tell the gang about the pregnancy. Monica is about 4 months pregnant now and is starting to show._

Monica and Chandler are in their living room inside their house in Westchester just telling each other about their day.

Monica:How was work today? You haven't talked about it in a while.

Chandler:Honey we talked about that yesterday, (Monica gives him a look) It was good you know that promotion I'm going to go for that I tols you about last month?

Monica: Yes what about it?

Chandler: I don't think that I'm going to take it now.

Monica: What? Why?We need the money with me being out of work soon.

Chandler:I know honey but the job is in London so I will have to move away from you and I can't do that.

Monica:Well you can't do it again like you did the last time!

Chandler(Starting to get annoyed and angry): Hey, you were supposed to come with me but backed out at last minute for a stupid job that you quitted like 2 months later.

Monica:Thats not fair I only did that because we needed the money and I couldn't afford to move away and lose my job over going away somewhere else where I didn't even know where it was. (Monica gets up and walks off into the kitchen, Chandler follows)

Chandler: Monica what are you doing now?

Monica: Well if you want to eat tonight then I suggest you shut up and let me get on with the dinner okay?

Chandler(Whispers): Wow the mood swings are worse than I thought!

Monica: What was that?

Chandler: Nothing, I said okay then get on with your cooking and we will talk later.

Monica: No you didn't, Tell me what you said now (Chandler just stands there with his arms by his sides) CHANDLER TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!

(At this point Jack and Erica hear the shouting and come down into the kitchen and want to know why their parents are shouting)

Jack:Mommy why are you shouting?

Erica: Yrah why were you shouting at my daddy?

Chandler:Mommy wasn't shouting at me okay now go upstairs and play.

(Jack believes what Chandler said and goes off to play)

Erica: I'm goning to ask you again! Mommy why did you shout at daddy?

Monica:Because he said something about me and won't even have to balls to say it to my face again. Okay now I told you please go and play so I can talk to daddy about it.

Chandler: I did not say anything about you that was that bad okay so just LET IT GO MONICA!

Erica: Daddy stop shouting at mommy. your scaring me!

Chandler: I'm sorry sweetie can you go play please I want to talk to your mom please.

(Erica goes to walk out the room)

Monica: Erica don't go whatever daddy says to me, he can say in front of you too.

Erica: Okay then mommy.

Monica: Well what were you going to say then Chandler.

Chandler: I was going to say I'm not going to take that promotion in London

Erica:Isn't London where you guys fell in love?

Monica: Yes and don't interupt you father when he is talking.

Erica: Sorry mommy.

Chandler: Its okay baby!

Monica: Shut up she said mommy not daddy, and continue what you were saying.

Chandler: As I was saying I wasn't going to take that promotion in London (Looks at Erica as to say don't say anything) but now i'm going to.

Monica: Okay then, Erica you can you please go and get Jack and tell him that our dinner is ready please?

Erica: Yes mommy. (Erica walks out of the room and comes back in about a minute later with Jack, Monica and Chandler are now not speaking at all. They are all now finiahed their meals and Monica is loading the dishwasher and only her and Jack are in the room)

Jack:Mommy, Are you okay?

Monica(Nearly in tears):I'm fine sweetie.

Jack:Are you sure? You sound like you are about to cry!

Monica:No I'm really fine Jack. Why whats wrong buddy?

Jack: Why were you and dad fighting?

Monica:We wasn't fighting we were arguing there's a differnce!

Jack: Okay then! Why were you and dad arguing and shouting at each other?

Monica:Honey its grown up stuff!

Jack: Why does dad want to go to London?

(Chandler enters and Monica goes out the room as soon as she sees him come into the room)

Chandler: I don't buddy, but I have to go for work!

Jack: But why?

Chandler: Me and mommy need the money with everything going on at the moment Jack.

Jack: Why? thats not fair dad.

Chandler: Well lifes not fair son, You will find that out when you are older and need to support a family of nearly 5 like me.

Jack: What do yiu mean by family of 5 day there is only You, Mommy, me and Erica thats only 4 dad.

Chandler: Yes it is but I was including pumpkin too.

Jack: Why would you include Erica's goldfish in that it's not a human like us.

Chandler:Yes I know it isn't jack but I still need to buy food and provide clean water for it's tank, Don't I?

Jack:Yeah I suppose so, Can I get another goldfish please? I only had mine for a week.

Chandler: I will think about it... You know what why don't you ask mommy about it.

Jack: Okay daddy, No can we get a puppy insted Jordan from my pre-school class is selling then because his dog had puppies and they have wayyyyyy to many of them.

Chandler: Like I said before go and ask your mom.

(Later on that night about 7:00pm and Jack and Erica are watching T.V in the living room, Chandler and Monica come into the room)

Erica: Mommy can we please get a puppy please please please.

Jack: Yeah mommy please please please!

Monica: Maybe, me and your Daddy need to talk to you both about something.

Erica: Oh my god are you spliting up I call daddy.

Jack: No I call daddy he likes me the best right dad.

Chandler: No I love you both the same amount which is lots okay, but I do love mommy just a little bit more though. Me and mommy are not splitting up, okay?

Erica:Then if your not splitting up why is daddy going to London and leaving us here with mommy by ourself's

Monica(Whispers to Chandler): I'm still upset with you about that, Daddy is not going to London and leaving you both here with me by ourself's!

Chandler: Can we just get on with this and tell them what we need to please.

Jack: Yes Mommy please tell us now.

Erica: Before you tell us, Is it good news or bad?

Monica:It is good news for me and your dad, hopefully it is for you too.

Jack:This is it Erica they are about to tell us that we are getting that puppy we wanted.

Chandler: No buddy unfortunatly it isn't that but ( Looks at monica)

Chandler and Monica: You are going to have a baby brother or sister!

Erica: Really thats great I always wanted a sister but got stuck with a brother insted but thats okay too.

Jack: Great another little daddies princess around here!

Chandler: Now who said it's going to be a girl it could be a boy!

Monica: Yes thats true and I think I would prefer a boy to be honest.

Erica: Why Mommy we have to win against the boys!

Monica: Well sweetie I already have one princess and I don't need another one now do I?

Jack: Yay a boy I want a brother, So where is the baby now?

Chandler:Its in mommy's tummy!

Erica: Really how did it get in there? isn't it a bit big to fit in there?

Monica: Well the baby fairy saw you say to daddy and mommy last month that you wanted a baby sister and decided to let your wish come true and bring one and put it inside mommy tummy to grow and when it is big and string it will come out and you will all be able to see it.

Jack:Wow that sounds cool, Will we be able to play with it when it comes out? How will it get out of your tummy mom?

Chandler(Whispers to Monica): I got this one, Well you will be able to play with the baby when it is born okay, and the special baby fairies will be able to get it out of mommy's tummy when it is ready, although this will make mommy very tired at the time and after so you will have to be very good for mommy and I after the baby is born.

Erica: I will but I'm a good girl all of the time.

Jack: I will too, Mommy am I a good boy all of the time too.

Monica: Of course you are jack. Now you both show me how good you can be and get changed ready for bedtime and me and your dad will be there to tuck you in soon, okay?

Jack/Erica: Yes mommy/ Okay

Jack and Erica leave the room and go upstairs to get changed, Chandler is about to leave but Monica stops him)

Monica: Chandler?

Chandler: Yes Monica, would you like something?

Monica: I'm really sorry about earlier but you know hormones and everything are going crazy at the moment, I didn't mean to be so horrible to you!

(Chandler walks over to Monica and gives her a kiss on the lips and a tight hug to say its okay)

Chandler:Its okay baby, I'm not going to take the job in London, I wasn't going to anyway but as you were saying things to me I got mad and it just slipped out, So I'm sorry too Mon!

Monica:Its okay, Well I think now we have told eveyone about the baby it's time to celebrate it.

Chandler:Yeah and we kinda have some making uo to do too.

Monica: Yes we certianly do, Lets go and tuck the twins into bed and have an early night for ourselfs.

Chandler: Sounds like a great idea honey.

(They both make their way upstairs each of them goes into one of the twins rooms and says good night to them, They then go into their own room and shut the door, We hear giggling coming from Monica as the screen fades to black.)

Next chapter: First Kicks.

The baby kicks for the first time.

Auther note: Thank you to everyone who reviews and has reviewed my story and this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones just to let you all know lol Also I can take critism good or bad so please tell me what you think of it (Any chapter) thanks everyone for reading :)


	6. First kicks

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

chapter 6: First Kicks.

(Monica is sitting in Central Perk reading a pregnancy magazine, whilst waiting for Rachel and Phoebe so that they can go shopping)

Monica(Whilst reading the magazine): Oh my god, I didn't know that could happen.

Gunther: Whats wrong Rachels friend?

Monica:My name is Monica and did you know that after a woman gets pregnant they may never go back to the size they were before?

Gunther:Really well that explains why my wife is still so fat after having our baby!

Monica:Your married?

Gunther: I got married last year!

Monica: Oh I didn't know that well congratulations for last year, How old is your baby?

Gunther: She will be 1 year on the 13th April!

Monica: Gunther today is the 13th of April!

Gunther: Oh no, I knew I forgot to do something get her a gift.

Monica:Well I'm going shopping with the girls later if you give me the money then I will get something for you for youe daughter if you tell me what she wants.

Gunther:Really thats so sweet (Hands monica $50) I wanted to get her some cuddley teddies and clothes can you get those please?

Monica:Of course I can, I gotta go to a baby store anyway.

Gunther:Why?

Monica:Because I'm pregnant and need the stuff for the baby so I'm going to get the things I need!

Gunther: I wondered why you were gaining weight thought it was my imagination.

Monica: WHAT?

Gunther: I ment to say why would you need new things? Why don't you just use the things you had from when Zack and Emma were born?

Monica: For a start their names are Jack and Erica, and Chandler and I wanted new things for this baby.

(Rachel and Phoebe enter Central Perk)

Gunther(He says this flirting):Hey Rachel, How you doin'?

Rachel:Gunther aren't you married?

Gunther:Yes but I can leave her for you!

Rachel:No thats okay don't break her heart for just me, Hey Mon you okay?

Monica:I'm okay thanks a bit tired buut fine thanks, you?

Rachel: I'm okay thank you.

Phoebe: Should we get going then, I'm sure Rachel can't wait to get shopping for Emma and Ross jr.

Monica:Yeah I can't wait to get shopping either. Lets go.

(The girls leave Central Perk, about 3 hours later the girls are in a baby shop and have lots of shopping bags on them)

Monica:Oh I almost forgot I need to but something for Gunther!

Phoebe:Oh my god are you having an affair with him?

Monica:Ewwww no I told him I would pick up something for his daughters birthday for him.

Rachel: Aww when is her birthday? What do you need to get?

Monica:Today and I gotta get her a few stuffed teddy bears and some clothes do you wanna help me pick some out please.

Phoebe: I will (Picks up a cute little dolphin teddy and hands puts it in the basket of Gunthers shopping), How much money did he give you to spend on her.

Monica: 50 Bucks and that dolphin is so cute, How about me and Rachel do clothes you get the teddy's?

Rachel: Sounds like a good idea, We will meet you back here in about 40 minutes but don't leave the store okay?

Phoebe:Sounds like a good idea.

(Phoebe walks off to find some teddy bears for Gunther, Monica and Rachel go and find some clothes, Later on they have all paid for everything they wanted and have taken their stuff to Gunther adn he liked everyhting picked out for him)

(Later on at Monica and Chandler's house about 8:30 Monica and Chandler have put the twins to bed and are now relaxing together)

Monica:So what did your boss say about you not taking that promotion in London?

Chandler:He said it would have been a really good opportunity for me in my career and he tired to conivnce me to go but I said no I want to stay here with my family!

Monica: Yes then what happened?

Chandler: Well nothing!

Monica: CHANDLER I know something has happened so tell me!

Chandler: Okay, he said he was willing to give me the same promotion over here in our offices.

Monica: Oh my god, Did you take it?

Chandler: Well of course I did.

Monica:Awwww thats great honey!

Chandler: Did you have fun shopping with Rach and Phoebe today?

Monica: Yes it was great and I bought everythinng we need for the baby it should be delivered within 3-7 days.

Chandler: Aww thats great honey(Talkiong to the baby) Did you hear that princess we got everything you need for when you are born.

Monica:Yes we did and Princess?

Chandler: I think its a girl.

Monica: Aww really me too (Chandler strokes Monica bump and Monica puts her hand on it)

Chandler: Wow did you feel that too?

Monica: Yes I did, and here it goes again.

Chandler: See I tild you it is a girl, and we need to think of names.

Monica: Yeah can we work that out later because I'm really tired and I rung up the doctors we have another appointment next tuesday, Can you get the time off work to come with me please?

Chandler: Monica you know I will even if I can't get the time off work I will have to do over time if I have to okay!

Monica:Okay honey Lets go and check on the twins then I have a surprise for you!

Chandler:Ohhh really did you buy something just for me?

Monica: Well of course I always buy something that only you and me are allowed to see when I go shopping.

(Monica and Chandler go upstairs and check on the twins and then go into their own room for the night)

Next Chapter: Hospital

Who gets rushed into hospital because of an accident?


	7. The hospital Trip

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Chapter 7: The Hospital trip

(Phoebe and Mike were visiting Monica and Chandler at their house in Westchester, They just got pulled up into the driveway and are now walking to the door)

(Knock on the door, Jack goes to answer it)

Jack: Hi aunt Phoebe uncle Mike, how are you both?

Mike: We are good thank you Jack, How are you?

Jack: I'm okay thanks. Did you know my mommy and daddy are having another baby?

Phoebe: Really actually we did know that Jack but thanks for reminding us.

Jack:Oh thats okay, Lets go find mom and dad.

(They go into the Living room, Monica Chandler and Erica are in there, Erica is watching T.V and Monica and Chandler are talking)

Monica:Hi guys! You okay?

Phoebe: We are fine thanks, how are you?

Chandler: We are okay thanks but Erica has had a cold and is not feeling well lately but I'm sure she will be fine.

Mike: Awww I'm sure she will be fine in a day or two!

Monica: Yeah hopefully she will.

Erica: Mommy

Monica: Yes sweetie whats wrong? Do you have a temprature again? Are you feeling sick again? (Feels Erica's forehead and finds it is quite warm.)

Chandler: For god sakes Monica let her tell you whats wrong then you can ask her all those questions! Erica?

Erica: Well I have a tummy ache and thats it and I'm a little tired (Yawns)

Monica:Awww poor baby! Mommy will go get you some medicine and I will then tuck you into bed you need your rest sweetie. (Monica goes out of the room to get the medicine and comes back in a moment later.) Here you go sweetie (gives a small bit to Erica and she makes a horrible face) I know it's not very nice Erica but you need to take it if you want to feel better.

Erica: Okay I have had the medicine can you please take me to bed now daddy?

Chandler: Yes sweetie come on then!

Erica: Bye uncle Mike and aunt Phoebe see you soon!

Mike/Phoebe: Bye Erica?/ Bye get better soon Erica.

(Chandler picks up Erica carries her upstairs into her room and tucks her in and says good night to her, Comes back into the living room a few minutes later)

Jack: Dad?

Chandler: Yes Jack?

Jack: Will Erica be okay?

Chandler: Of course she will she is just not feeling well at the moment she will be okay buddy don't worry.

Jack:Okay dad.

Phoebe: So have you two decided on a name for the baby yet?

Monica: Not yet we have a few idea's though!

Mike: Well what are they?

Chandler: They are...

Monica: CHANDLER we promised each other we wasn't going to tell anyone.

Chandler: I won't honey and keep your voice down Erica is still asleep and we don't want to wake her up.

(The phone rings, Jack picks it up)

Jack: Hello, yes she is here do you want to talk to her?

Rachel(on phone): Yes please Jack it is kind of important!

Jack: Okay, Mom its Rachel she say's it is important (Hands the phone to monica)

Monica: Hello Rachel!

Rachel: Oh god monica, something terrible has happened!

Monica:Is it Emma or either of the Ross'

Rachel: No its Joey, he got hit by a car on his way out of Central Perk crossing the street.

Monica:Oh no is he going to be okay?

Rachel: We don't know yet, can you meet us at the hospital?

Monica: Yes! which hospital are you at?

Rachel: Beth Isreal, I will meet you there he is on the 3rd floor I will meet you by the elavator.

Monica: Okay we will see you soon!

(They both hang up the phones)

Monica: Jack can you be a good boy and go next door and ask Mrs. Brown nicely if she could babysit you and Erica fpr a few hours please?

Jack: Yes! but what is going on?

Monica: Its nothing that is a concern to you buddy now please go.

(Jack goes out of the room and next door to the neighbours)

Chandler: Honey! Whats going on?

Monica: Joey got hit by a car on his way out of Central Perk and is a Beth Isreal. (They all look shocked and sad)

Phoebe: OH NO! I knew something bad was going to happen my hair didn't grow yesterday!

Mike: Oh thats terrible, and you measure your hair pheebs?

Phoebe: No I can just tell. DUH!

Moinca: Chandler honey are you okay?

Chandler: Yeah I'm just a bit shocked I mean he is one of my best friends.

(Jack comes back and say's Mrs Brown agreed to look after him and Erica, About 3 hours later at the hospital and all the gang are there)

Chandler: What is wrong? Why aren't they telling us anything?

Monica: Honey you just have to be patient okay.

(Doctor enters)

Doctor: Are any of you here for Mr Joey Tribbiani?

(They all stand up from where they were sitting)

Chandler: Yes we are! Is he going to be okay?

Doctor: I'm doctor Riley. Mr Tribbiani should be fine he has a broken collar bone, 1 broken leg and a few cracked ribs but he will be fine!

Monica: See honey I told you he would be okay.

Rachel: Thats great he is okay!

Ross: So I guess no womanizing for him for a while then!

Mike/Phoebe: I guess so/ I bet he will find other ways(Everyone looks at Phoebe) What?

D. Riley: Yes he is fine but because of his broken leg Mr Tribbiani will be unable to go upsitars to his appartment, So would any of you be willing to let him stay with you until his leg is better?

Phoebe: We all live in appartments too except from Ross, Rach and Mon and Chandler!

Chandler(Talking to Monica): Would it be okay if he stayed with us, and I know we will have the baby soon but he needs somewhere to stay and Rachel and Ross' is already filled up.

Monica: Honey you don't need to convince me! Joey is very welcolme to live with us until his leg is fixed.

Doctor: Would you to like to go and tell him that he can stay with you.

Chandler: Yes we would love to tell him thanks.

(Dorcotr Riley shows Monica and Chandler to Joeys room and leaves them alone for a while)

Chandler: Hey joey!

Joey: Hey guys, I'm so glad you are here!

Monica: Aww us too! How you feeling?

Joey: I'm okay a bit tired though.

Chandler: Well you will be better when you get home!

Joey: I can't go home for a while though and I won't be able to go up the staris to my appartment! Oh man!

Monica: Its okay Joey you don't have to.

Joey: What why?

Chandler: Because me and Monica dicsussed you coming to live with us until you are fully recovered.

Joey: Oh my god really!

Monica: Yes of course we would want you to live with us.

Joey: but don't you need that room for the baby?

Chandler: No when you are there Jack and Erica will be sharing a room so you get one and that way we will still have the other room free for the baby when it comes.

Joey: Aww thanks you guys, I love you!

Monica: Aww we love you too Joey, You should get some rest and the others will be in later.

Joey: I will do I'm kinda sleepy anyway bye you guys and thanks again!

(Monica and Chandler leave the room, Later on they have all been to see Joey and have gone hope except from Chandler and Monica who had a hospital appointment later that day anyway so they just stayed there, Monica and Chandler have just got home from the hospital it is about 9:00pm now)

Mrs. Brown: Are you two okay, you took an awfully long time at the hospital?

Monica: Yes we are okay thank you our friend got hit by a car and then we stayed because we realised we had an appointment anyway, we were going to phone but didn't get the time sorry.

: Oh its okay dear.

Chandler: The traffic was not brilliant on the way back either. Were the kids good for you?

: Yes they were angels as usual when I look after them. I put them to bed about 7.30cbecuase they were both tired, Erica said she was feeling better so I let her get up about 1.30 and she was fine whilst she was up.

Monica: Aww thats good, Well thanks again for looking after them!

Chandler: Yes thank you so much Mrs Brown.

(Mrs Brown nods and goes out of the door, Monica and Chandler decide to go and check in the twins and then take a bath together and go into their bedroom)

(The screen fades to Black)

Next Chapter: The baby's sex

Joey is out of hospital and has moved in with Monica and Chandler, they also find out the sex of their baby.


	8. The baby's sex

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Chapter 8: The baby's sex

(Joey is sitting in Monica and Chandler's living room in their house in Westchester with the twins, Monica is cooking in the kitchen then calls the twins for dinner and brings Joeys into the living room for him)

Monica: Here you go Joey, Its your favourte pepperoni pizza

Joey: Yum! It looks great thanks Mon! (Takes a big bite out of it), Did you get this from the pizza place?

Monica: No I made it. Why? Is it not very nice?

Joey: No its great, the best pizza I ever had. (Takes another big bite)

Monica: Awww thanks Joey, Please don't drop and on the floor because we just got a new carpet in here, don't drop any on the sofa either.

Joey: I won't now go eat your meal with your family before it gets cold!

(Monica walks into the kitchen and sits down with her family to eat her dinner, Joey accidently drops a slice of pizza onto the sofa and panicks about it so turns over the cushion, Chandler comes in 10 minutes later and takes the plate away from Joey when he is finished. Jack and Erica come back into the room and play)

Erica: Uncle Joey?

Joey: Yes Erica!

Erica: Can you play with us please?

Jack: Yeah uncle Joey please please please!

Chandler: Kids Uncle Joey can't play becuase he is still recovering from his accident otherwise I'm sure he will play, But I will play with you.

Erica: Good we are playing with my barbies, you can be barvies daddy and Jack is barbies friend and I am barbie.

Jack: No thats not fair you can't tell everyone who they can be and we are playing monster trucks, Right dad?

Chandler: Don't argue or we won't play, why don't you go and see if mommy wants to play barbies Erica because then Jack can play monster trucks with me.

Jack: Yeah! bye bye Erica.

Erica: But thats not fair I always have to play with mommy or by myself becuase mommy is busy and you and Jack won't let me play with you. (Runs out of the room)

(Monica enters)

Monica: Why did Erica just run out of the room in tears?

Joey: Jack and Chandler won't let her play with them.

Monica: Jack go upstairs and appolagise to your sister for not letting her play, and invite her to play with you.

Jack: But mommmm, She won't want to play monster trucks so she won't wanna play with us.

Chandler: Jack be a good boy and do what your mom says and I will give you a treat if you are good.

Jack: Okay dad! (Runs upstairs)

Monica: CHANDLER, What did I tell you about bribing them and please at least take Erica's side for once instead of always playing annd wanting to be with Jack.

Joey: Yeah dude that was horrible what you did to that poor little girl.

Chandler: Joey, this is a private conversation between us and I don't bribe them, I do take Erica's side.

Monica: When was once you took Erica's side over Jacks or mine.

Chandler: Well there was (He is thinking but can't think of anything) Okay I can't think of anything.

Monica: Exactly and I'm the one that always has to deal with her when she's upset or sick.

Joey: Just to let you know Erica said she had a tummy ache earlier but not to tell you because you will give her that horrible medicine again!

Chandler: She's still not well, Monica you need to take her to the doctors.

Monica: Why don't you take her Chandler, I have a lot of other things to do.

Chandler: Well she likes you better!

Monica: No she doesn't she is a daddies girl actually.

Chandler: No she not!

Joey: If you to are going to argue about it then I will take her, I have nothing better to do.

Monica: Okay then, Joey would you be well enough to look after them tomorrow becuase I have a doctorrs appointment and I don't wanna take them with me.

Chandler: Oh so I'm not going then am I.

Monica: You have work all day.

Chandler: I told you that I will get out of it so I can come with you.

Monica: Okay then you can go too.

Joey: I think I will be okay to look after them.

Chandler: Thanks Joe!

Monica: Thank you ( Erica calls from upstairs)

Erica: MOMMY!

Chandler: Told you she's a mommy's girl

Monica: Shut up! WHATS WRONG SWEETIE?

Erica: JACK KEEPS ANNOYING ME.

Chandler: JACK, COME DOWN HERE PLEASE

(Jack comes back into the living room)

Jack: Yes dad?

Chandler: Why do you keep annoying to your sister?

Jack: I was just going in there to appolagise like you told me to.

Monica: ERICA CAN YOU COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE!

(Erica appears in the doorway of the living room)

Erica: Yes

Monica: Sit down please, and you too Jack.

Chandler: Tomorrow me and you mom won't be here so Uncle Joey is going to look after you both.

Jack/Erica: Coo!l/Yay. is that true?

Joey: Yes I'm looking after you tomorrow, is that okay with you?

Jack: Yes

Erica: Of course Uncle Joey!

(Next day, Monica and Chandler are in the room waiting for Doctor long to come in)

Monica: Chandler!

Chandler: Yes what is it sweetie?

Monica: Do you wanna find out the sex of the baby?

Chandler: Yes, why don't you?

Monica: Of course I do I was just asking you if you wanted to.

(Doctor Long enters)

: Hello Monica, Chandler. Its nice to see you again!

Chandler: It's nice to see you too.

: Everything is going really well with the baby and it is perfectly healthy. Now I have the files here do you want to know the sex?

Monica: Yes we do please!

: Okay you are having a girl!

Chandler: See I told you it was going to be a girl! haha!

Monica: Okay then well done Chandler. This is great we have to go shopping for her later and buy her lots of teddies and stuff for her room that is girly.

: Congratulations! well I am sorry but I have to go now book an appointment for next month at the frint desk and I will see you soon.

Chandler: Okay we will, Thank you Doctor Long.

(Monica and Chandlers House about 4:00pm, The whole gang are in the living room, accept Mike, Emma Erica and Jack)

Rachel: So do you guys like Doctor Long?

Monica: Yeah she's great, Thanks for recomending her to me.

Rachel: Aww thats okay.

Phoebe: So how did you get on at your doctors appointment today?

Chandler: It went well actually, yeah.

Ross: Good, So did you find out anything then?

Joey: I already know what it is.

Phoebe: Yeah so do I.

Ross: What? How the hell do you know and I don't

Monica: Joey heard us telling the twins what it is, and I'm guessing Phoebe's answer is that she is pshycic.

Phoebe: Yeah becuase I am. duh!

Chandler: Okay well do you guys really want to know?

Rachel: Yes! Now come on tell us.

Monica: We are having a girl!

Phoebe: Alright I was right!

Ross: Awww another little niece.

Rachel: A mini Monica, that sounds cute

Joey: Do you guys have a name yet?

Chandler: We have narrowed it down, but we are not telling anyone.

Monica: Yep the name stays secret for about 4 more months.

Phoebe: Can we guess it?

Monica: Yes, but we are not telling you what it is.

Rachel: Aww then there's really no point in guessing is there really.

Ross: Yeah if you won't tell us there is no point in us guessing. thats no fun.

Rachel(Looks at the time): We should get going, its getting late and we need to give emma her dinner.

Phoebe: Yeah I should too, I gotta get home to Mike!

Monica: Special night planned there Phoebe?

Phoebe: Maybe.

(They have all now left apart from Joey who is staying there and is now asleep, It is about 10:30 now Jack and Erica are in bed, Monica and Chandler are in bed discussing their baby but soon fall asleep)

(Screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Deciding on a name

Monica and Chandler have to find a name for their baby girl.


	9. The baby's name

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Author note: Monica is now 5 ans a half months Pregnant.

Chapter 9: Deciding on a name

(Monica and Rachel are at Monica's house looking after the kids whilst Joey, Chandler and Ross are at the hospital, They are all going to have dinner together later so Monica is busy cooking.)

Monica: Rach, Can you try this please? (Holds out a spoon with something on it)

Rachel: Yeah! but why?

Monica: Well now that I am pregnant, My sense of taste has gone funny so everything tastes nice to me (Hands Rachel the spoonful of food, Rachel eats it looks pleased) Well is it okay?

Rachel: Yeah its really nice!

Monica: Thats good because I'm not maing any more food tonight.

Rachel: What else are we having?

Monica: This, mashed potaotes and some vegtables.

Rachel: That sounds great Mon...(Erica and Emma enter)

Erica: Mommy will you play with us please?

Monica: Aww you know I would love to sweetie but I'm making dinner, I suppose it will be okay for 5 minutes off the heat.

Rachel: Yeah it should be, lets go play then girls

Emma: Great, Mommy you are barbies mom, Aunt Monica you are barbies friend, Erica can be barbies sister and I'm barbie.

Erica: Why can't I be barbie?

Emma: Because I said that I am already.

Erica: But thats not fair, they are my barbies so I should be barbie! Right mom?

Monica: Well sweetie Emma is a guest.

Emma: Thanks aunt Monica (Emma hugs Monica, They all make their way to the playroom where the barbie house is)

Rachel: But Emma in all fairness they are Erica's dolls so I think you should be nice to your couisn and let Erica be barbie.

Emma: Fine! If she wants it that much Erica can be barbie.

(About 1 hour later Everyone has eaten their dinner and has gone home becuase they were busy or becuase it was getting late, Monica, Chandler , Erica and Jack are sitting in the living room talking and watching T.V)

Chandler: So did you girls have fun shopping today?

Moncia: It was fun, except from when Jack got annyoed because the shop didn't have that special toy car with the red body coloured paint work and the black and white wheels and took nearly an hour to chose another one becuase he is so stubbern and didn't want to have any other one, He only moved when I told him if he didn't hurry up and choose the store would close and he would be locked on there forever and he would never get to see us again.

Jack: Hey, I am so not stubbern.

Erica: Like daddy says Jack gets his stubberness from you mom (Giggles)

Chandler: Erica you wern't supposed to tell her what I said, I guess you deserve some tickles as a punishment now (Gets on the floor next to Erica and starts tickling her, She screams with laughter)

Jack: Mom!

Monica: Yes Jack.

Jack: What are you going to name the baby.

(ChandlerStops tickling Erica and decides she has had enough and joins in with the conversation between Jack and Monica)

Chandler: Me and your Mom haven't even decided what she is going to be called yet Jack, but we will tell you both when we have thought of a name, Maybe.

Erica: Daddy, you said she its a girl.

Monica: Yes thats right you are both going to have a baby sister.

Erica: Yay, now we are beating the boys mommy! Boys are losers (Giggles)

Jack: No they are not you just have us beat by 1 I bet we could beat that if we wanted to. Right dad?

Chandler: I dunno, Jack you might only just have sisters Jack.

Monica: Yeah me and your dad haven't talked about having any more children we love all three of you the same and to be honest we didn't even know if we were going to have 3 at one point.

Erica: Why?

Chandler: Because we just didn't think about having any more.

Monica (Looks at her watch): Wow its getting late we need to bathe and put you bith to bed, I will bath Erica and Jack and get them ready for bed you read to them tonight.

Jack: Nooooooooooo, We don't need any baths mom.

Chandler: Yes you do or you will smell bad and we don't want our kids smelling bad at pre-school tomorrow.

Erica: Yay pre-school. I'm going to tell everyone about my new baby sister thats on the way.

Monica: Okay then sweetie, Now lets bath you two and get you settled into bed. (Monica takes Jack and Erica's hands after slowly getting up off the couch and takes them upstairs to bathe them, After the twins are in bed, Monica and Chandler decide to talk about names for their daughter that will be coming into the world in a few short months time)

Chandler: What about Emily Elizabeth?

Monica: You know Ross will kill us if we name her that, although we can keep Elizabeth as a middle name I like it.

Chandler: Okay so something Elizabeth Bing

Monica: How about Jayne?

Chandler: I don't really like that it sounds of more like a middle name.

Monica: Yeah it does a bit.

Chandler: How about Helen?

Monica: Nope! What about Riley!

Chandler: Yeah! How about Elizabeth Riley Bing?

Monica: Aww that sounds cute. Well we have her name sorted at last.

Chandler: You know that blanket you bought to take her home in?

Monica: Yeah, I love that blanket do you not like it?

Chandler: No I love it How about we have it Engraved with her name on?

Moncia: Oh that sounds like a fantastic idea Chandler, Where did you get that idea from?

Chandler: I don't know! I just thought of it.

Monica: Awww well it is a brilliant idea.

(Monica kisses Chandler on the lips for his brilliant idea, The screen slowly fades to black)

Next Chapter: The baby shower.

Phoebe and Rachel throw a baby shower for Monica


	10. The baby shower

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Author note: I am skipping about 2 month so now Monica is 7 and a half months pregnant.

Chapter 10: The baby shower.

(Monica and Phoebe are sitting in Central Perk talking and catching up.)

Phoebe: So how have you and Chandler been getting on lately?

Monica: Okay, although we have had a few arguments but we are fine.

Phoebe: Aww thats nice, mw and Mike are not getting in very well at the minute.

Monica: Really? You looked fine the other day though.

Phoebe: Thats becuause we are around people and we don't want them thinking that we are having problems.

Monica: Oh okay, So then are you having problems?

Phoebe: Yeah, and they are so not easy to fix.

Monica: I know, Have you tired going to theropy together to try and work thinks out.

Phoebe: No because whatever I suggest to him he won't do.

Monica: So then what are you going to do with your relationship?

Phoebe: I have no idea because, whatever I do we will still probably end upsplitting up.

Monica: Aww I'm sorry Pheebs, (Looks at watch.) I have got to go pick up the twins from pre-school, I will see you on wednesday!

Phoebe: Okay then see you then Mon.

(Monica leaves, Later on the twins have been picked up from Pre-school, Monica, Chandler, Jack and Erica are all eating there dinner.)

Chandler: So what did you guys do at pre-school today?

Jack: We painted pictures.

Monica: What did you paint pictures of?

Erica: I painted one of our family, I will show you guys after dinner, During family time.

Jack: I made one of a car and it looks just like that car I wanted.

Chandler: Thats good kids, What did you do Mon?

Monica: Well I'm not at work now so I decided to meet up with Phoebe.

Chandler: Oh yeah, How is she?

Monica: She's okay but her and Mike are having a few problems at the minute though.

Chandler: Really, Why are they having problems?

Monica: I don't know, she didn't tell me but I did suggest that they should go to theropy.

Erica: What is theropy Mommy?

Jack: Yeah what is theropy?

Monica: Well if someone is feeling bad and they are not getting on well at home they go to theropy to try and help them so they can fix their prooblems.

Erica: Oh, that sounds boring!

Jack: Yeah, I would never go to that becuase they don't have cars there.

Chandler: Yeah well when you get older and things happen you may need to go sweeite, but it is the persons own choice wether they want to go or not.

(They are now finished all their food and have washed up, They are sitting in the living room having their daily hour of family time)

Erica: Daddy have you and Mommy picked out a name for our sister yet?

Chandler: Yes we actually have.

Jack: What is it? Tell us!

Monica: Your new sister is going to be called Elizabeth.

Erica: Thats sweet. You said Jack and I could help to name her though.

Chandler: Sorry sweetie, but we already picked it out.

Erica: It's okay.

Jack: Yeah, I don't mind not naming her.

Monica: Okay then, Why don't you guys get your pictures and show them to us?

Jack: Okay (Runs off to get his picture and comes back.) Look.

Chandler: Wow it really does look like that toy car you wanted.

Erica: I already had mine in here (Shows them the picture)

Monica: Wow Erica it is really good, Lets put both of these pictures on the fridge and show everyone when they come over.

(The next day Monica comes hom from shopping to find that all of her friends and family are there for her surprise baby shower)

Monica: Awww thanks for coming everyone.

Rachel: Do you want me to put the bags in the kitchen and help you unpack them?

Monica: Yes please Rach, There are more bags in the car. Can you get them please?

Rachel: Okay!

Monica: Pheebs, how are you and Mike getting on now?

Phoebe: Okay a bit better than before, we started to go to therapy like you suggested.

Monica: Yeah, hows that going?

Phoebe: Its good, We are talking about a lot more different things now.

Monica: Don't worry things will get better in time, Just it might takes a while to fix or may not.

Phoebe: Yeah it will.

Monica: I will need to finish unpacking my food shopping now, but I will see you in a bit.

Phoebe: Yes see you in a little while Mon.

(Later on after the Shower is over Monica and Chandler looked through the gifts people gave them, Blankets, teddy bears and lots of clothes for Elizabeth, Although Chandler and Monica still won't tell anyone her name and have told Jack and Erica not to say anything to anyone about the name. )

Chandler: So we got tonnes on clothes, 10 Blankets and 20 different teddy bears ranging in shape and size, Thats a lot of stuff there.

Monica: Yeah! Where the hell will we put it all?

Chandler: I guess in the nursery.

Monica: Where in the nursary though there is no space in there literally.

Chandler: Can we fit it into that cupboard under the stairs.

Monica: Well I suppose they will have to go in there they won't go anywhere else.

(They put all of the things not needed into the cupborad and decide it's getting late so go to bed after a long and hectic day)

(Screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: False alarms

Monica goes into labour or does she...


	11. False alarm

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Author note: Monica is 8 months pregnant.

Chapter 11: False alarms.

(Monica and Chandler are in the hospital room waiting to hear back from her regual test results)

Monica: Do you think Jack and Erica are okay with Ross and Rachel for tonight?

Chandler: Honey they will be fine staying at Rachel and Ross'.

Monica: Are you sure? They don't like sleeping away from us at night.

Chandler: Monica trust me the twins are fine, They love Rachel and Ross they will be okay with them.

Monica: Okay if you are sure!

Chandler: I am very sure.

Monica: Joey better go home to his tonight.

Chandler: Yeah, I'm sure he will.

Monica: You have been saying that for over a month, Its not like I don't like him I just want us to have are alone time alone.

Chandler: I know sweetie and we will. Just you and me, oh and not forgetting Elizabeth.

Monica: Yeah! I suppose so.

(Doctor Long comes into the room)

: Okay! Monica all of your tests look normal but your blood pressure is a little high, its not a problem you just need to relax a little bit.

Monica: I will try.

Chandler: Monica will relax, The twins are away tonight so it will be quiet at home alone.

Monica: Yeah if Joey actually goes home like he was supposed to last month.

: Okay thats fine, With the slightly high blood pressure you might have some faulse labours, but everything will be fine.

Monica: Okay, Thank you doctor Long.

: Can you make an appointment for 2 weeks please?

Chandler: Yes we will do.

(Monica and Chandler get home, They go into their livingroom and Joey is sitting in there watching T.V)

Monica: Joey, Can we talk to you please?

Joey: Oh yeah!

Chandler: Joey we love having you here and the twins love you but well...

Monica: You can't stay here anymore.

Joey: Oh! Sorry if I'm disrupting your routine of how you do things I thought you liked having me here so I stayed.

Chandler: No Joe! Thats not what we ment, We don't have much space here anymore with the baby coming in a month and Jack and Erica can't keep sharing a room.

Monica: It's not that we don't want you here, It's just we need the space and we don't think you will like it here when the baby comes. It will be so loud and the house will be filled up with people all the time.

Joey: Oh okay! When do you want me to go back home?

Chandler: Well the thing is tonight, Me and Mon haven't had alone time in a while and we really need it, So would you mind going back to your place tonight.

Joey: No that's okay, I do need to move on and out, Its fine you guys really and I know that you need your alone time before the baby is born its fine really.

Monica: Really Joey, Thanks, Do you want us to help you pack your stuff up.

Joey: No thats okay I only have a few things and its really okay Mon.

(Monica and Chandler are at home alone sitting on their couch without Joey or anybody else there)

Chandler: Its 7:00 We should ring Ross and say night to the twins.

Monica: I think we should ring him and tell them we are on the way to the hospital.

Chandler: I don't think that would be very funny Monica. (Looks over at her and see's she is in pain) Oh my god whats wrong?

Monica: What do you think you moron, I'm in labour.

Chandler: Oh okay lets not panick, Lets get into the car and go to hospital.

Monica: Its probaply false labour like doctor Long said I might get.

Chandler: So what do you wanna do?

Monica: Stay here just in case I'm not and If I am we will go to the hospital quickly.

Chandler: Okay, Do you want a glass of water?

Monica: Yes please bring it into our room, I want to get comftorble and ready for bed.

Chandler: Alright then.

(Chandler goes into the kitchen to get Monica a glass of water, Monica goes into their bedroom and gets into her Pjama's gets into bed, Chandler comes in with a glass of water and puts it in the nightstand next to Monica.)

Chandler: I put your water onto your nightstand!

Monica: Awww thank you baby.

Chandler: Thats okay! How you feeling now?

Monica: A lot better, It was just a flase alarm I'm guessing.

Chandler: Well that's good.

Monica: Yes it is. Maybe we can do some alone time married couple stuff now.

Chandler: Yeah I would love that. Oh we didn't phone and say goodnight to the twins.

Monica: Oh well, They will get over it baby.

(Kisses Chandler, Cut to later on and Monica and Chandler are lying in bed cuddling)

Chandler: Mmmm that was nice.

Monica: Yeah I loved it, I think Elizabeth liked it too (Giggles)

Chandler: I'm guessing she is kicking a lot right now then (Feels Monica's bump) Wow she really is.

Monica: Yeah she really is. I'm so tired (Yawn)

Chandler: Go to sleep baby, I am too we both need our sleep and rest for when Elizabeth is born.

Monica: Night night sweetie.

Chandler: Good night.

(They go to sleep in each others arms, Screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Elizabeth is born.

Baby Elizabeth Riley is born.


	12. Elizabeth is born

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Author note: Monica is 8 and a half months pregnant.

Chapter 12: Elizabeth is born.

(The whole gang are hanging out in Monica and Chandlers house in Westchester Joey has bought his girlfriend over. The kids Emma, Jack, Erica and Ross Junior are all in the playroom downstairs, The men Chandler, Ross, Joey and Mike are all sitting in the livingroom, The girls Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Alexia (Joeys girlfriend) are in the kitchen.)

Monica: So Alexia how long have you and Joey been dating?

Alexia: Well we met when we were doing a play but didn't start dating until last month.

Phoebe: Wow! So unlike Joey to have a relationship last that long.

Alexia: Excuse me!

Rachel: Nothing! Its just Joey must really like you if he hasn't broken up with you yet.

Monica: Yeah, I hope he doesn't becuase you are really nice and its about time we had a new addition to the group.

Phoebe: I bet she said that to Chandler nine months ago

Monica: No! I ment like an adult you know.

Rachel: Yes, I think Jowy might be ready to settle down and start a family.

Phoebe: Is that something your interested in Alexia?

Alexia: Yeah, I would really like to have a family with Joey, Actually I do have a little girl from a previous relationship.

Monica: Aww you should have brought her, she caould have played with the kids, Whats her name?

Alexia: She is called Casey Elizabeth Lambert, Her dad's last name. Casey is 4 years old and looks just like me.

Rachel: Awww thats cute (See's Monica smiling at the name) What are you so smiley about?

Phoebe: Me. I might be now but I'm defintley not when I am at home.

Monica: Nothing I just really like that name.. Whats wrong sweetie are you and Mike still having problems.

Phoebe: Yeah, they are not as bad as they were but we are still having them.

Rachel: Did the therapy help at all.

Phoebe: Yeah a bit.

Alexia: I'm confused, I thought that Phoebe was with Ross, Rachel was with Chandler and Monica was with Mike.

Monica: Ummm not really, I am with Chandler, Ross and Rachel are together, Phoebe and Mike are together.

Alexia: Oh okay then, I am not confused now.

(Cut to the guys in the livingroom)

Chandler: Joey how are you and Alexia Getting on.

Joey: We are really good, I really like her.

Ross: Thats great man! Do you think she will be the one you are going to settle down with?

Joey: I really like her and yes I think she could.

Mike: Congratualtions on that dude.

Joey: Alexia does have a daughter from a previous relaitonship though.

Chandler: Really! Have you met her?

Joey: Yeah, she is really cute and we get on well.

Ross: Then whats the problem?

Joey: Her ex-boyfriend thats Casey's father is always over there and stuff.

Mike: Why don't you ask Alexia about it then?

Joey: I don't want her to think I'm paranoyed.

Chandler: Paranoyed?

Joey: Word of the day toilet paper.

Ross: You still use that!

Joey: Yes! Why wouldn't I?

Mike: Okay then, Moving on. Chandler Hows Monica?

Chandler: She's very emotinal and gets upset all the time, If I say something she has a argument with me, but if Rachel or one of you guys said something she would laugh and let it go. Monica has very bed hormones at the moment.

Ross: Don't worry man! It will get better just give it a couple week and she will be fine with you.

Chandler: Yeah suppose so.

Joey: Do you guys even have a name picked out for her yet?

Chandler: Yes of course, If you guys are asking me that you really need to get to know Monica.

Ross: Yeah but Rachel and I did steal her girls one.

Mike: Emma was Monica's name.

Joey: Monica had already picked out names for her kids and told Ross and Rachel they loved it so Monica said they could have it.

Mike: Aww thats sweet.

Chandler: Mike , I though you and Pheebs would have had kids by now.

Mike: I guess not huh, I think Phoebe wants them bad but I'm not too sure yet.

Ross: So why don't you tell her that?

Mike: I have.

Chandler: God when I told Mon that I needed to focus in my career for a couple of months becuase I just got a new job and asked if we could wait a while, She nearly killed me You should have seen the look on her face. It was terrorfying!

Joey: Come on Monica's not that bad.

Chandler: Dude you didn't see the look on Monica's face when I said that to her.

(Cut to the kids playing in the playroom)

Emma: Erica, Whens your sister going to be here?

Erica: I don't know, Mommy and daddy said she will be born when she is ready to be.

Jack: Which means ages in Parents time.

: Jacky, Caws.

Erica: Thats so cute.

Jack: Do you want to play with cars with me Ross.

: Yeah! (Jack starts to play with cars with Ross Junior)

Emma: Its not cute when he is screaming at bath time though.

Erica: Why does he scream at bath time?

Emma: Because he doesn't like them.

Erica: Oh! Well I'm sure he will get used to them. Do you want to play with baribes?

Emma: Okay then, Can I be barbie?

Erica: Ummmm yeah if you want, should I get my mommy to play with us.

Emma: Yeah. (Emma and Erica get up ready to leave the room), Jack look after Ross we will be back soon.

Jack: Okay! We will be good won't we Ross?

: Otay! Yeah good.

(Emma and Erica Leave the room and go into the kitchen where their moms are)

Erica: Mommy!

Monica: Yes sweetie, Is something wrong?

Erica: Can you play dollys with me and Emma please?

(Monica looks at the other women)

Monica: Okay sweetie, You will need to get me a chair though.

Emma: Why?

Monica: Becuase if I sit on the floor I won't be able to get back up.

Emma: Oh okay then!

Phoebe: Do you want me to bring a chair through Mon?

Monica: Yes please, You can all come into the room if you want, It is big enough.

Rachel: Okay then!

Alexia: Okay! Sounds good.

(The girls all make their way to the twins playroom.)

Monica: Chandler, We are going into the playroom if you need us.

Chandler: Okay! You okay you look really tired?

Monica: I am really tired.

Chandler: Then you shouldn't have stayed awake all last night doing what we were doing should you.

Monica: No, but it was fun!

Chandler: Yes it was!

(Later on Monica and Chandlervdrop the twins off to his Moms and go home and are relaxing)

Chandler: Only two weeks!

Monica: Yeah I know! On second thoughts make that a bit earlier than we planned.

Chandler: What why?

Monica: Becuase my waters just broke you dumb ass!

Chandler: Okay, you go and sit in the car, I will grab everything you need.

Monica: Okay, If your sure everything is in my night bag.

Chandler: Look sweetie it is, Now lets go before you have the baby in the car.

Monica: I dunno, I think it will be longer than that.

Chandler: Shall I call the gang now or later?

Monica(In pain): Later you dummy I need you here with me now!

Chandler: Al right then.

(About 5 hours later in the hospital room, Monica has been told to push)

: Thats great Monica, Push for about another 20 seconds then you will get a small break.

Monica(Pushing): Can I have a break now?

Chandler: Just do what she says.

Monica: Shut up or I will cut it off and I MEAN IT BING.

: Don't worry Chandler, Most women say that and it doesn't happen. Okay the head's out, You can have a quick break Monica.

Chandler: Wow you really don't know Monica do you.

Monica: Shut up BING.

: Okay and you need to push a little bit more Monica, Put all of your effort into it this time.

(Monica does as Dotcor Long asks and pushes her best, A minute later the crying of a baby is heard, Monica and CHandler kiss. The baby gets cleaned up and taken over to Monica.)

: Here's you little girl.

Monica: Aww she's so small.

Chandler: She looks like you Mon.

: Have ypu got a name for her?

Monica: Elizabeth Riley Bing.

Chandler: Yes little Lizzie or Ella.

: Thats cute.

(you see the last shot of the family and then the screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Meet Elizabeth!

The gang and the twins meet Elizabeth.


	13. Meet Elizabeth

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Author note: Monica has had the baby Elizabeth, Elizabeth is a few hours old.

Chapter 13: Meet Elizabeth!

(Monica and Chandler are in Monica's hospital room with Elizabeth.)

Monica: Chandler, Did you phone any of the gang or our parents to tell them that Elizabeth has been born or that we are at the hospital?

Chandler: Damn, I knew I forgot to do something. Sorry babe I will call then now.

Monica: We can call them together, I have a phone in here.

Chandler: Okay sweetie. Who sre we ringing first My parents then yours, then the gang.

Monica: Sounds good to me. (Dials her parents number) Hi mom, is dad near you? Okay well, No mom I'm fine just in the hospital. Yes that baby has been born, She is a couple of hours old. Okay thats great, Oh wil you be able to phone ross and tell then for me please. Thank you, bye mom love you too.

Chandler: How did it go?

Monica: A lot better than I thought, Do you want to ring your parents?

Chandler: Yes. (Monica hands him the phone, Chandler dials his parents number) Hello, Can I speak to my mom please? Why? Can you tell her that I'm in the hospital please, Thanks Melissa bye.

Monica: Wasn't your mom there?

Chandler: She's busy with the twins, but melissa is passing on the message.

Monica: Awww sweetie thats okay, I'm sure se will bring the twins.

Chandler: Its okay and she said that my dad is sick and is in England so he won't be able to come here.

Monica: Oh well thats okay, Your dad can meet Elizabeth when he is better and comes back from England.

Chandler: Yeah, My mom will be here soon and so will the gang and your parents.

(The is a knock on the hospitalroom door, Chandler opens the door and see's the gang and Monica's parents there, They all go in.)

Chandler: Hey, You need to be quiet becuase baby is asleep, (Looks over at Monica and see's she has fallen asleep too) and so is Mon!

Judy: We can all come back later if you want us to.

Chandler: You can stay, but we can't have to many people in here at once, So Jack, Judy, Ross and Rachel can meet her first, then Joey and Phoebe, and then after he twins and my mom when they got here.

Rachel: We didn't knoe wether it was okay to bring Emma and Ross Junior becuase we didn't have a sitter we bought them. Is that okay if they come in later with me and Ross?

Chandler: Of course it is Rach, They need to meet their baby couisn.

Joey: Are you going to tell us her name or not then?

Chandler: Later when Mon wakes up, and you will get to meet her properly when she is awake.

Joey: I'm hungry!

Phoebe: We are going to the cafeteria.

Chandler: I am going to come, Monica needs her rest and I'm sure she will be fine here by herself for a little bit.

Jack: Judy and I can stay in here if you want Chandler.

Judy: Yes we don't mind.

Chandler: No its okay, you don't have to.

Jack: Okay then, Lets all go down to the cafeteria.

(They all exit the room and shut the door quietly, Later on Monica and Chandler are introducing Elizabeth to Her parents, Ross and Rachel.)

Monica: Guys this is Elizabeth Riley Bing, Lizzie they are grandparents geller, Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel.

Rachel: Aww she's so cute!

Jack: Aww little lizzie thats a nice name Harmonica.

Monica: Daddy don't call me that.

Judy: She looks just like you Monica.

Chandler: Thats what I said when she was first born.

Ross: How old is Elizabeth now.

Monica(Looking at watch): 3 Hours, 18 minutes and 2 seconds.

Rachel: Wow just had to be exact there mon.

Ross: Honey, Its Monica you know what she's like with times and stuff.

Jack: Yes always early and knows the exact time.

Chandler: Yeah she also knows the exact timings of everything.

Judy: What do you mean by that:

Chandler: Like how long it takes me to eat my dinner and (See's Monica glaring at him) Nothing.

Ross: We should let Pheebs and Joey meet Elizabeth now, If you are ready to go.

Rachel: Yeah, Are you guys ready?

Jack/Judy: We can come back later right?/ I am, We will be up later sweetie.

Monica: Yes you can come back up later dad, whenever you want.

Chandler: When you go out can you tell Joey and Phoebe that they can come in her please?

Ross: Of course!

Monica:If you want you can bring the kids i next time you come in.

Rachel: Okay, thanks you guys. see you later.

(Ross, Rachel, Jack and Judy exit, Phoebe and Joey enter)

Joey: Hi,

Phoebe: Hi, Shes called Phoebe isn't she

Monica: Yeah! You wish.

Chandler: Phoebe, Joey this is Elizabeth Riley Bing! (He is holding Elizabeth)

Phoebe: Aww thats sweet, Phoebe is still better though.

Joey: Thats cute, Mon she looks just like you.

Monica: Everyone has been saying that.

Phoebe: Thats why you were smiling when Alexia said Casey's middle name is Elizabeth isn't it.

Monica: Yes! It is why I was smiling.

Phoebe: When was she born?

Chandler: Today about 3 hours 31 minutes and 39 seconds ago.

Joey: Wow you know that exact time of when she was born.

Monica: Well he should do, After all he is her daddy and he was there.

Chandler: Yes, I saw everything and it defintly was not pretty.

Phoebe: Well looks like you won't be getting any for a while.

Joey: Hehehehe!

Chandler: Well to be honest I don't think I wanna do that for a while after seeing what I saw in there anyway.

Monica: Good because you won't be getting any for a while anyway. I have defintly been put off now.

Phoebe: Oh sweetie don't worry you will be fine in a few months anyway, If you know what I mean.

Monica: Yes I do know what you mean thanks Phoebe.

Joey: Phoebe, Can you take me to get a sandwich soon please?

(Phoebe looks at Monica and Chandler, they nod)

Phoebe: Okay, If you want one Joey.

Monica: Its fine you can go.

Chandler: Yeah, you can my mom will be here soon anyway.

Joey: Yesss, Thanks guys, See you later.

Phoebe: Bye.

Monica/Chandler: See you/ Bye.

(Phoebe and Joey go out the room)

Monica: Wasn't your mom going to be here like an hour ago?

Chandler: Yes, I'm going to try calling her again, (Dials his mom's number, Gives Elizabeth to Monica.) Hello mom, I thought you were on your way to the hospital. Oh okay, Well Mon gets out tomorrow so we will be taking the baby home then, You can see her when you bring the twins back home. (Hangs up the phone)

Monica: She's not coming?

Chandler: No she said she will see Elizabeth when she brings the twins home.

Monica: Oh okay then, That means the twins won't get to meet her until tomorrow.

Chandler: I know sorry sweeite.

Monica: Its okay. I'm tired, lets go to sleep. (Puts Elizabeth into her hospital bed.)

Chandler: Okay baby, night night.

(Monia and Chandler go to sleep and the screen fades to black.)

Next Chapter: Meet your baby sister.

Erica and Jack finally meet Elizabeth.

Author note: Sorry if you got your hopes up for wanting the twins to meet Elizabeth.


	14. Meet your baby sister

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Author note: Monica has had the baby Elizabeth, Elizabeth is 2 days old

Chapter 14: Meet your baby sister.

(Monica and Chandler are at home in bed they have just woken up and are talking about what they are going to do that day.)

Monica: Chandler, Should we clean the house?

Chandler: Why?

Monica: Becuase your mom is coming over today.

Chandler: So let the house be a bit messy, she will understand I mean relax Monica we have just had a baby.

Monica: Okay if you say so.

Chandler: I do, My mom won't care if the house is a little messy and she will understand that it should be a bit messy anyway 2 kids and a baby live here.

Monica: It feels great to be able to say we have a baby doesn't it?

Chandler: Yes it really does, Speaking of baby Elizabeth will be awake in a minute.

Monica: I think she will sleep for a little longer this morning.

Chandler: Really?

Monica: Yes becuase we had her awake all night in her room, Just looking at her with the light on.

Chandler: Well she is so beautiful, You can't help but look at her.

Monica: I know, Its becuase she is ours.

Chandler: She looks just like you Mon, thats why I can't stop lookingg at her when I'm around her.

Monica: Awww thats so sweet, When I feel better and not tired or sore anymore, You so get some!

Chandler: Really?

Monica: Yes of course, especially if you make another comment like that.

Chandler: We should get up, and eat breakfast before someone else wakes up and keeps us busy all morning until she decides to go back to sleep.

(Just then the baby monitor goes off and Elizabeth starts to cry)

Monica: I will go and see to Elizabeth and you go to make breakfast.

Chandler: Wow you want me to cook in the kitchen.

Monica: Just put some bread into the toaster, Don't burn it and get the cereal out but don't get out the milk it will go off quickly and get out the bowls and plates and cutlery for breakfast. Thankls Chandler!

Chandler: Thats okay, Now go before she screams her little beautiful head off.

(Monica goes out of the room and into the nursery, Chandler goes downstairs and does exactly what Monica told him to do. 15 Minutes later Monica comes downstairs with Elizabeth in her arms. Elizabeth has her whole hand wrapped around one of Monica's fingers.)

Monica: Look who's come down to see daddy!

Chandler: Hello baby, Hi Mon! (Takes Elizabeth and hugs her, then puts her in the baby carrier and safely attaches it to the highchair, Leans over and Kisses Monica)

Monica: Oh wow.

Chandler: I know that kiss was quite good.

Monica: No not the kiss, You actually done something right as I asked you to for once.

Chandler: Hey, I always do what you ask me to. Well I do in the bedroom.

Monica: No talk like that infront of Elizabeth, and Its not juat in the bedroom.

Chandler: Oh yeah its in the bathroom, up against the walls, in here, the livingroom. You know what besicly everyroom in this house apart from the kids playroom.

Monica: Yeah, there's no chance you will get me in there, Lego all over the floor.

Chandler: Yeah I know, If it gets cleaned up in there can we do it there too.

Monica: Maybe, But it is a bit wrong I mean the kids play in there.

Chandler: Its wrong to do it in the playroom but not the kids bedrooms where they sleep and play.

Monica: Okay, so its just as bad. So yes we can maybe.

Chandler: Sweet! What time is my mom bringing the kids home?

Monica: At 10:00am. why?

Chandler: I was just wondering how long it would be before the kids got home and how long we have of quiet left.

Monica: Oh okay then. Is Elizabeth asleep again?

Chandler: Yes! Well I'm not sure, her eyes are closed.

Monica: Then yes she is asleep, Men don't know anything.

Chandler: Do you hear that? (They are quiet for a minute and hear tiny snores)

Monica: Yeah! Elizabeth snores just like you, only you snore a lot louder than she does.

Chandler: No, Its quiet becuase the twins are not here.

Monica: Well yeah I did kinda know that Chandler! When they come back, they will have to know to be quiet when Elizabeth is asleep.

Chandler: Yes I talked about that with them.

Monica: Chandler!

Chandler: Fine I will talk with them when they get home.

(They finish breakfast, Monica does a little cleaning, Then the go and sit in the living room with Elizabeth in her baby carrier and relax and wait for Nora to come over with the twins. There is a knock on the door, Chandler answers it and takes the twins and his mom into the living room to Monica and Elizabeth.)

Nora: Hello Monica.

Monica: Hi, How are you?

Nora: I'm okay thank you dear. You?

Monica: I am fine a bit tired but fine thanks.

Erica/Jack (They shout): Mommy/Mom your home? (They run to Monica and climb onto the sofa)

Chandler: Shhhh, Kids Elizabeth is asleep.

Monica: No she woke up while you were at the door, I think she just fell asleep again.

Nora: since no-one told me I'm guessing that Elizabeth is the baby.

Chandler: Oh sorry, Yes Elizabeth is the baby.

Erica: Whats her full name Mommy?

Jack: Yeah I forgot what it is.

Monica: Elizabeth Riley Bing.

Nora: Ahh thats cute, She looks just like you Mon.

Chandler: Yeah, everyone is saying that.

Nora: Jack, Erica where did I put that camera I bought?

Jack: In your pocket!

Erica: No you dummy! You put it in your purse Grandma.

Nora: Ahh yes (Pulls the camera out of her purse), Thank you Erica. Lets get a picture of the 5 of you.

(Jack and Erica sit on the floor infront of Monica and Chandler, Monica is Holding Elizabeth in her arms for the picture, The screean fades to black on the picture of the family of 5)

Next Chapter: Epilouge.

How is the family of 5 after 3 years.


	15. Epilouge

This starts 5 years after the last episode of friends. This is also in script type form of writing.

Author note: This will be the last Chapter thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it. This Chapter is 3 years after the last chapter.

Last Chapter: Epilouge.

(Eveyone is at Monica and Chandlers house, Monica is sitting outside on the porch swing with Chandler next to her. The kids are in the pool, A little girl looking exactly like Monica comes running up to Chandler and Monica.

Elizabeth: Mommy, Daddy! Can We have some cake now please.

Monica: Yes Sweetie. let me go and get it. Chandler get the candles from the cupboard please.

Chandler: Okay!

Elizabeth: Yay, (Shouting) Hey everyone we are going to have cake now some you all got to get out of the pool!

Chandler: Only 3 but still controlling and just like you Mon.

Monica: Yeah! I tought her well.

Rachel: More like she has been following you and cpoies everything you do.

Joey: Mon Mon Mon, Is it true you aare now bringing out the cake.

Monica: Yes if somebody hurries up with the candles.

Jack: Where did dad go?

Ross: He went to get the candles for Elizabeths cake.

Jack: Ahhh! Does that mean we will have to sing.

Erica: Yes! But thats good becuase I love singing, Am I a good singer mom?

Monica: Of course you are Erica, Jack why did you want your dad?

Jack: Well I have this new trick and I wanted to show it to him, I guess I will have to wait until later though.

Rachel: Where's Phoebe?

Monica: She didn't come, Apparently she is sick today.

Ross: Really!

Monica: Yeah, I gotta go get the cake.

(Monica goes to get the cake and comes back in with the candles on the cake, Everyone sings happy birthday to Elizabeth and she blows out the candles, Everyone is eating cake.)

Chandler: You realise 9 years ago we didn't hve any kids and never though we would?

Monica: Yeah I know, Now we have 3 amazing kids.

Chandler: Did you think we would be here 9 years ago?

Monica: No I really didn't.

Joey: This cake is really good Mon, I'm guessing you made it!

Elizabeth: Yeas Mommy made it.

Monica: Aww sweetie don't let me take all the credit, you helped too.

Elizabeth: Uncle Joey, Wheres Aunt Alexia?

Joey: She is on a trip but she will be back intime for the rest of your party.

Elizabeth: Oh okay!

Jack: Mom, Can I have more cake?

Monica: Well, there isn't much left and you have already had 3 slices, Wait and see if there is any left tomorrow.

Jack: Okay.

Rachel: Where did Emma and Erica go?

Chandler: They didn't want any cake so they went into the kids playroom to play for a bit.

Ross: Why would they go indoors it is a lovely day out here today.

Monica: I don't know.

Jack: They didn't want to be in the sun to long, What losers!

Elizabeth: They are not losers, If anyone is a loser it is you. There is 3 girls in this family and only 2 boys.

Chandler: I hate to say it but she is right Jack.

Monica(Whispers in Chandlers ear): May not be uneven soon though.

Chandler: What? Why?

Monica: Work it out Chandler.

(A few hours later everyone has gone home from the party and Elizabeth Jack and Erica are playing in their playroom with their toys. Monica and Chandler are sitting on the sofa talking.)

Chandler: When you said to me earlier, May not be soon though, Did you mean you are pregnant?

Monica: Yes well done Chandler, You worked it out after(Looks at watch) 3 hours 18 minutes and 52 seconds.

Chandler: Oh my god this is great, Lets tell the kids.

MOnica: Okay! KIDS COME HERE, ME AND YOUR DAD NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.

(Screen goes black and come up with Chandler Daniel Bing, Born June 10th 2012, The words slowly fade out and the screen is comeletly black.)

Author Note: Again I want to thank everyone who had read this and reviewed it.


End file.
